A Proposition Of Family
by angiehodgins
Summary: This story if a sequel for 'A Proposition Of Protection'. It is set three years later. I suck at summary's so please hang with me a read the story to see what you think!
1. A Proposition Of Family

Proposition Of Family

Married life was agreeing with her well. Her sex life had never been better. Not to mention waking up every morning to the man she loved. Really loved. Yawning, she rolled to her back and stretched as she opened her eyes. Smiling at the sunlight that poured into the room she sat up. In seconds her stomach rolled and she leapt from the bed, sprinting to the bathroom.

Waking as the bed shook, Booth looked to his side where Temperance should have been. Then he heard her vomiting in the bathroom. Sighing he set up and slid from the bed, making his way to the bathroom door. "Bones… you okay?" he called in.

As the vomiting stopped the toilet was flushed. "No," came her weak reply.

Entering the bathroom Booth sighed at the sight of his wife wrapped around the toilet on the floor. She looked slightly pale and her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat. Reaching down he pulled her up into his arms. "You think it's the flu?" he asked lightly as he walked her back to their bed.

Shaking her head she allowed Booth to help her lay back on the bed. "No, I don't have a fever…" Taking a breath she blew it out in a whoosh, "I just sat up and my stomach felt as though it rolled."

Nodding he set on the edge of the bed, "Okay. Do you need anything?" he asked lightly.

"Yes," she said evenly, "I need to go to work."

Sighing Booth shook his head, "Why don't you take the day off? Make sure you're not getting really sick," he tried to compromise.

Taking a deep breath she shook her head. "No, I'm not sick." she persisted. Glancing to the clock she rolled her eyes. "We've got to get going. We've got to be at work in an hour."

Nodding slowly Booth stood, "Alright." he relented. "But if you fell sick at all today you will go straight to your office," he ordered.

Nodding she sighed, "Alright." Though they both knew very well that she wouldn't.

--

Sitting on the platform Bones concentrated on reconstructing several skulls for the Egyptology department. She had been lacking in the bone department, as far as something to do was concerned. So she had asked if anyone had needed any help. On top of it all Booth had checked in on her twice already and it wasn't even quite noon yet. At the sound of someone gaining entry to the platform she sighed. High heels. It was either Cam or… looking up she smiled at Angela. "Booth told me you were sick this morning, Sweetie," said Angela as she stopped next to Bones' work table.

Frowning Bones looked back down to the bone fragments in front of her, "My stomach didn't feel quite right," she admitted. "Though I haven't had any problems since then. Booth is just being overly protective."

Nodding Angela leaned against the table. "So… You're not sick now?" she questioned. Bones only nodded in response. "Okay then." murmured Angela as she turned and made to leave.

"Angela, wait," called Bones standing. When Angela turned Bones walked to her side "Could we speak in my office?" she questioned lightly as she took Angela's arm.

Creasing her brow Angela nodded slowly, "Sure, Sweetie." She allowed Bones to lead her to the office. Inside Bones released her and Angela turned, closing the blinds. Turning back to Bones Angela's eyes were wide. "So, privacy… This has to be big! Spill." she instructed.

Sitting down on the couch Bones sighed. "I haven't been feeling well for the past couple of weeks and this morning… the vomiting," pausing she took a breath and eyed Angela. "My hormones are out of whack… Ange, I think I'm pregnant!" she admitted.

Jaw dropping, Angela slowly made her way to the couch. Setting next to Bones she looked to her. "You need to go to the doctor, Sweetie," she said finally. Reaching out she took Bones' hand into her own.

"I know." whispered Bones, "But how should I tell Booth?" she questioned.

"You haven't told Booth?!" gasped Angela. "You better get some idea soon, Babe. Booth's not a stupid man and you need to tell him before he figures it out himself."

Nodding Bones laid her head on Angela's shoulder, silently thinking of how she would tell Booth - after she knew for sure. Then she wouldn't get his hopes up if it wasn't true. She knew how much having another child meant to him. How much he wanted everything. First real doctor's appointment. First sonogram. First smile. First laugh. First word. First steps… She'd never take that from him.


	2. Okay Now Courage

Okay Now… Courage.

Leverage, that's what he needed… he was sorry to say. But he needed leverage against his wife. She had been tossing her cookies for just over a month straight. Something was definitely wrong but she was just too stubborn to go to the doctor. Rolling out of bed he went to the bathroom door. Looking in on her, he sighed. The view of her lying, wrapped around the toilet was becoming too common. "Are you ready to go to the doctor yet?" he asked quietly.

Looking up Bones took a shaky breath, "No," she responded easily. "I have work in a half hour because someone decided to tamper with the alarm clock." Standing, she flushed the toilet and went to the door. "Now, I need a ten minute shower before five minutes of dress time…" she said slowly, "You need to get dressed at least. I am not relenting the use of the bathroom yet," she finished before she closed the door on him.

Frowning, Booth turned from the bathroom door and made his way to the closet. After dressing quickly he went to the hall; there he looked to Parker's room and sighed. Parker's light wasn't even on. Making his way to the room he heard a sound come from inside. "Parker? You better be dressed," he called as he opened the door.

Parker sat on his floor near a night light, playing with some action figures. "I'm ready, Dad," he called over his shoulder before he set up, looking to Booth. "Is Bones throwing up again?" he asked lightly.

Nodding Booth motioned for Parker to hurry. "Waffles this morning. We don't have much time so put some turbo on the movements there, Park," he explained as he turned, making his way down the hall, leaving Parker to follow.

As they sat having breakfast, Bones joined them. She had slight bags under her eyes and she had only toast for breakfast. Frowning, Booth paused behind her chair, placing his hand on her forehead momentarily before he moved on, continuing what he'd been doing. "I don't have a fever, Seeley," she sighed.

Frowning, Parker scooped up another spoonful of cereal as he eyed his step mom. "You do look sick Bones," he said solemnly. At nine he was noticing a lot more then Booth had expected, though it never took Bones by surprise.

Smiling to him, Bones stood to place her empty plate in the dishwasher. "I'm fine Parker." she eased. Moving back to him she kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry so much. That's your father's job," she chuckled before she glanced at the clock. "You better finish up. Your dad still has to get you to school and get to work on time," she pointed out.

When she slipped into her jacket Booth frowned. "Where are you going Temp? I didn't get my kiss," he complained.

Smiling again she crossed the room to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I don't know why you're being a baby. I'll see you throughout the day. I'm sure we're getting a case today." she said against his lips before she pulled back and headed for the door. "I love you both. See you tonight, Parker," she called as she left.

Looking to each other Booth and Parker rolled their eyes. "Women!" they said in unison.

--

Just as Bones had said, she and Booth had a case dropped on them. By noon they were in the SUV on their way to a crime scene. "How you feeling today Bones?" asked Booth as he glanced to her in the passenger seat.

"I haven't thrown up again," she sighed.

"That's not what I meant… I can't just ask how you're feeling?"Looking to Booth she took a deep breath, "I am actually feeling a lot better today," she replied.

"That's great to hear Bones," declared Booth as he pulled the SUV over. "We're here. Let's get this over with and get back to the cool lab," he said indicating the thermometer that read eighty seven degrees before he shut off the vehicle and hopped out.

Sitting there for a long moment Bones stared at the place Booth had been. He knew something. But she had only gotten the call moments before he had entered her office with the case. Shaking her head she stepped from the vehicle and took a deep breath. The sun and heat were outrageous for September. Following Booth, she squinted against the sun toward a shaded area where a few people stood, no doubt avoiding direct sun rays.

"You the bone people?" asked a uniform at the edge of the shade.

Shaking his head Booth showed the man his ID. "Nope, I'm the FBI guy," he said, "She's the bone lady," he finished, pointing to Bones.

Nodding, the uniform motioned them in. Booth pressed Bones in front of himself. She tended to get mad when he stepped on something he hadn't known he wasn't supposed to step on. "There's a hand over there by that tree," called Bones to the retrieval team. Continuing forward she looked down onto the corpse. ""Looks male," she said as she crouched down to get a better look. "He was maybe forty two… he's wearing a business suit. Are there any offices around here?" she asked.

Jotting down what she said, Booth frowned. "I'm not sure," he admitted before he turned toward a uniform. "Hey, are there any offices close around here?" he asked. The uniform simply shook his head before he continued with his work. "No offices around here Bones," he reported as he wrote it down.

Nodding, Bones checked over the body and, for the next two hours, looked around the scene for missing pieces. Standing in the sun she shielded her eyes as she surveyed the area and sighed. "I think I've found about all I can find of him," she said as she looked to Booth.

Running a hand across his forehead Booth nodded. "Finally! It's hot out here, Bones. I mean really hot," he sighed. Looking over to her he placed an arm around her waist. "Hey Tempe. You're really red."  
"I know," breathed Bones. "I'm hot and I really need something to drink," she agreed. Making their way back toward the SUV Bones stumbled some, her vision blurring. Shaking her head she gripped Booth's shirt with both hands. "My head feels light… My vision is blurring… Booth, I think I'm going to…" Before she could finish, her eyes rolled back and her body went limp in Booth's arms.

Tightening his grip on her Booth easily scooped her up into his arms. "HEY! I need some cold water and a compress over here!" he shouted. Moving quickly he was glad to see an older man motioning him toward a van.

"I just got here a couple of minutes ago. The air is still cold," he explained as he turned the engine over. With an uneasy smile he left Booth to care for Bones.

Laying Bones in the back of the van, Booth took the water and placed the compress on her forehead. "Bones," he called to her gently as he opened the bottled water. "Temperance. Wake up," he called.

Groaning, Bones pushed the cold compress from her forehead. "Too cold," she mumbled.

Chuckling, Booth leaned his forehead against her shoulder for a moment. "Oh, Tempe. You'll always surprise me," he said lightly.

Opening her eyes Bones turned her head toward Booth. "That's a good thing? Surprising you?" she asked, her tone thoughtful.

Raising his head Booth nodded as he handed her the water. "It's a good thing. From you," he explained. "Now drink the water," he ordered.

Doing as she was told Bones drank a third of the bottled water in one chug. "I'm pregnant." she said suddenly as she lowered the bottle.

Booth's face was blank. "What?"

Frowning Bones lowered the water to her lap. "You just said that it was good to be surprised by me," she tried to rationalize.

"I did Bones," eased Booth, "It's just… are you sure?" he asked, seemingly in shock.

Bones only nodded, making Booth smile.


	3. A Real Baby Really?

A Real Baby… Really!

Staring at his dad and Bones, Parker took in what he had just been told. In a few months Bones would have a baby. He'd be a big brother. He'd have someone that wanted to be like him. Someone for him to protect like his dad did his uncle Jared. But little babies did cry a lot and need a lot of attention. "Do I have to baby-sit?" he questioned finally, making Booth chuckle.

Smiling, Bones shook her head. "Not unless you want to Parker," she assured him.

Smiling, Parker nodded, "Then it's cool," he declared. "Being a big brother could be fun…" Pausing he looked between his dad and Booth. "… Could we just make sure it's a sister?" he questioned.

This made Booth laugh harder. "Why's that, buddy?" he asked.

"So I don't have to share my stuff. If I get a sister then she'll get all new girl stuff," Parker explained evenly.

"We can't guarantee what it will be, Parker. It's all up to genetics and science to decide." explained Bones.

Parker frowned, "You work with science, Bones. Can't you do something?" he asked.

Barking out a laugh, Booth stood. Whenever Parker's questions got this far he'd found a need to cut it off before Bones could answer it scientifically, which would confuse Parker… and himself. "It just doesn't work like that," he cut in. "We'll talk about it when you're older. Now go get your homework done."

As Parker took off Bones looked up to Booth. "Did you really think I was going to try to explain everything to him?" she said. "After the incident when Parker saw the bull mounting the cow… No thanks, I learned my lesson with that one. I would never have thought he'd be content with, 'They're trying to play leap frog and that one's having trouble'!"

Laughing again Booth leaned down kissing the top of Bones' head. "Kids don't need the truth for everything to be content."

Smiling, Bones stood, "So noted," she said in a deep voice. "Is it not your turn to cook dinner?" she asked as a side note.

"Is it?"

"I believe it is," she confirmed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Nodding slowly Booth picked up his phone. Dialing quickly he held the phone up to his ear. "Hi, yes. I'd like to order three of your Thai specials." he ordered.

Laughing, Bones swatted at him as she passed him on her way to her work table. "You are such a cheater," she hissed toward him.

"A very smart cheater," corrected Booth as he lowered his phone. "Plus, I know you and Thai… Man who keeps wife happy stays happy,." he chuckled.

"Very logical," agreed Bones as she rummaged through some of the mail she had brought home from work. Frowning, she lifted an envelope and stared at it. It was addressed from Russell Brennan. But Russ wasn't due for parole for another five months and this was postmarked from Delaware. Turning it over she skillfully used a letter opener to open it.

At the sound of something metal hitting the floor Booth turned to look at Bones. "Temp? What is it?" he questioned when he seen she was standing still.

Turning Bones looked to Booth. "This… It was addressed from Russ and postmarked Delaware," she responded as she held out a piece of paper toward Booth.

Making it to her in only a couple of steps he took the paper. "Lose the bones or you lose your brother," he read aloud. "What bones?" he questioned.

Near- panic sweeping through her, Bones searched her memory for anything that could pertain, only to come up blank. "I don't know, Seeley… I just don't know," she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her Booth kissed the top of her head. "It's alright. We'll figure this out," he eased. When she quickly pushed back from him and took off he thought about pulling her back and holding her against her will. Though at the sound of her throwing up he was instantly thankful he had let her go. Moving to the bathroom he looked in on her. "You alright?" he asked.

Nodding she flushed the toilet and stood. "Yeah…" she responded, "Just not too hungry now." With that she passed him and made her way to their room.

Sighing Booth leaned against the bathroom door jamb. "Man with pregnant wife with major family issues can never win."


	4. I Need Angela

I Need Angela

Standing in Bones' office Booth shifted uneasily as he looked to her. She leaned back in her chair, her lab coat hanging to her sides, exposing her prominent baby bump. At four and a half months she was a normal pregnant lady. Mad one minute, weepy the next. "So, you want to come with me to the scene? Take your mind off of some of it?" he questioned.

Throwing a glare in Booth's direction Bones made him take a step back. "You really think I want to go to the scene when I just got another letter yesterday?" she questioned.

"Okay, I'll take Cam," breathed Booth. "I'm still checking cases, past and present. We'll find something." he eased.

"We'll?" she spat, "They say lose the bones! Booth… I am Bones. If I don't figure this out in two months something could happen to Russ when he gets out."

Putting his hands up Booth inched toward the door. This battle had been lost for him even before he had known it was a battle. "I'm just trying to help," he eased.

Frowning, tears sprang to Bones' eyes. "I know you do. It's just… I need Angela," she said lightly.

Nodding, Booth took his chance for a quick exit. "Okay, I'll just send her in. I've just got to get to that scene… so I love you and I'll pick you up later," he said quickly before he slipped out the door.

Entering Bones' office Angela first noticed the tears on her face. "Ahh… Sweetie," she said softly as she pulled a Kleenex from her pocket, moving to Bones' side. "Did Booth say something that hurt your feelings? Don't worry. I'll tell your new student… the annoying one, that he insists on knowing all of your students personally!"

Laughing slightly Bones took the offered Kleenex. "He would get you back," she said. "Like by telling every guy that sees you that you're easy or something."

Grinning Angela set on the edge of the desk, "But sweetie. I'd castrate a couple of them and they would stop believing him. Easy fix."

Blowing her nose Bones shook her head. "Ange, what's wrong with me? Someone is threatening Russ' life if I don't get rid of some bones and I can't stop snapping and crying."

"You're pregnant, Babe. Roll with it," said Angela. "No one can do anything about your mood swings. So trust me when I say they are going to run away if anything… and what is this about Russ?"

Mutely Bones handed Angela the two pieces of paper.

--

Over the next two months Angela recruited Hodgins and Cam to look for the bones the letters mentioned. Every time they thought they were getting somewhere their hopes were dashed when they came to find the bones were no more than some poor person that had never done anything wrong. Bones continued on her emotional rollercoaster as her stomach grew to accommodate the ever-growing six and a half month fetus.

It was all beginning to feel like a loss of… everything. Russ' release was imminent in only three days. She'd warned him and he had promised that he would stay away from everyone he cared for to protect them and he'd use every thing their father had thought of to protect himself. She didn't like it. But she was in no position to help her brother the way she would have liked.

Growling, she stood and crossed the room to her mini -fridge. Pulling out a bottled water she turned at the sound of someone entering her office. ""If you've come to scold me for my time spent at the office… don't. I get enough of that at home," she groaned.

A chuckle erupted from the person. "I don't scold you sweetie," laughed Angela. "Maybe a firm push and diffidently advice."

Smiling lightly Bones stared at her best friend for a moment. Her smile didn't shine as brightly and there were bags under her eyes, the product of lack of sleep and being over-worked. She was sure Angela would also add lack of sex to that list. "Sorry, Cam has already been here today, telling me I need to start my maternity leave," she explained finally.

Taking a deep breath Angela clasped her hands in front of herself. "Months off? Starting now?" she questioned sarcastically. "God forbid it, Babe! You'd go completely nuts! But a week or so to get some rest… now that's a plan." When Bones looked as though she would argue Angela held up her arms to stop the oncoming words. "Please, Sweetie! We are all dragging, we're so tired. Heck, all I need is a good night's sleep. But you have that baby to think of, it's not just you any more babe."

Nodding, Bones sighed, "I know. But I don't want anything to happen to Russ… I got the warning, Ange. If I don't do something and something happens to him, it's my fault."

Stepping forward Angela took Bones' free hand. "I know, sweetie. How do you think everyone here thought when you and Hodgins were taken by the Gravedigger?" she asked. "Look, Hodgins insists he won't stop looking. I just need eight hours and I am back on the case. By the end every set of bones here will have a face. But you… you need to go home, kick up your feet and relax."

Sighing, Bones nodded. "Alright. Drive me home?"

Grinning, Angela pulled Bones to the door. "No problem. I can drop you off and stop home for a shower and my bed!"


	5. There's A Bad Guy Plan B?

There's A Bad Guy Plan B?

Just over two months later Russ had fended off seven attacks. Each time both the police and the FBI could come up with not one lead. Booth was becoming frustrated and Bones was going completely crazy. At eight months she had been forced to take maternity leave by Cam and Booth. Her days were now spent helping via video link and phone from home.

Stretching, Bones opened her eyes. It was Saturday, a day when she had the distractions of Booth and Parker to keep her boredom away. Slipping out from under the blankets she maneuvered around her large abdomen as she hoisted herself from the bed. She was used to Booth not being in bed when she woke. He was normally found in the basement working with his weights, Parker in his room with a video game.

When she finally made it downstairs she found Parker in the living room watching cartoons. "Morning, Park," she greeted.

Turning toward Bones Parker smiled. "Morning, Bones. How you feeling today?" he questioned.

"I'm good," responded Bones with a light smile. "Do you know where your dad is?" she questioned as her gaze shifted from Parker to the doorway.

Turning back to the T.V. Parker motioned to the front door. "He left a few minutes ago. Said something about no coffee and maybe doughnuts," he answered.

Nodding, Bones made for the kitchen, "Thanks, Park," she called over her shoulder as she went. Doughnuts wouldn't sedate her extra-large appetite. She'd just have to make herself something decent and healthy.

--

Walking to his car from a local grocery Booth chuckled. He'd bought coffee and doughnuts and some chocolate-and–powdered-sugar-covered Chex mix, affectionately known as puppy chow. Bones had been craving it. She'd get a kick out of it if he woke her with it, he just knew it.

Pulling out his car keys he looked down to the unlock button, not noticing the van that approached him slowly. At the sound of the van's side door opening Booth's head shot up in time to take the butt of a shotgun to the forehead. He instantly dropped his things, grabbing his head. The next hit was to his upper chest, knocking him to the ground. Two large figures leapt from the van and pulled him inside by his arms. Booth groaned and pushed at them until they pressed a chloroformed -soaked rag to his face.

Like that, Booth was taken.

--

Frowning deeply Bones placed her empty breakfast plate into the sink. She'd managed to decide, cook and eat her food before Booth had gotten back with his coffee and doughnuts. Something wasn't right. "Parker, how long has your dad been gone?" she called.

There was a pause as Parker thought. "A couple of cartoons ago I think… so, like, an hour." he finally called back.

Moving for the phone Bones was intent on calling Booth. A pounded knock at the front door stopped her halfway to the phone. Looking to the doorway she noticed Parker headed for the door. "Parker, no," she called to him. Something had definitely sounded wrong with that knock.

Stepping back to the doorway Parker frowned to her, "What's the matter?" he questioned.

"That knock did not sound right," she explained vaguely as she passed him. Moving to the front door she peered out the peep hole. No one was there. Creasing her brow she clicked open the locks and opened the door. Maybe it had been something like ding, dong, ditch. Shaking her head she turned toward the door to head back in. That's when she noticed the Polaroid photo stuck to the door.

Pulling it free she looked at the image. It was Booth. His mouth was covered in duct tape, his head bloody. On the back it read,

'You still haven't lost the bones!

Do it now or lose your husband'

"Parker, get me the phone," she instructed. When he didn't move she closed the door. "The people that want me to lose some bones took your dad." she explained.

"I thought they were going after Russ," countered Parker. Bones only shrugged. "You mean there's a bad guy plan B?!" he exclaimed before he turned to retrieve the phone.


	6. Give Us Booth

Give Us Booth

Nearly five hours later the sun was setting, turning the sky and array of orange and pink. Russ Brennan and Jared Booth murmured to each other about how they would take care of the nephews. Agent Perotta stood near them silently working out her plan for the sister.

Hodgins and Zack unloaded the bones from the truck. Bones was close by, watching like a hawk, Angela at her side. "How long would you estimate our waiting time could be?" questioned Bones.

Looking across the graveyard Zack nodded at something. "Not long. Isn't that Booth?" he asked.

Turning, Bones took a quick breath. Two men exited the tree line. One was pushing Booth in front of him, a gun pressed into his side. Moving forward she caught agent Perotta breaking from the group and disappearing onto the trees, no doubt to find the sister. "Booth!" she called.

--

Raising his head, Booth looked across the way, his eyes locking on Bones. Blood dripped into his eyes and his head hurt, but her voice gave him a jolt of adrenalin. He pulled at the man holding him, trying to get to her. Why was she here? She should have been home with Parker.

No, not his Temperance. She was a doer. Not a watcher.

--

Russ and Jared aimed their guns at the men who held Booth, both ready to pull their triggers in an instant. Angela pulled back on Bones' arm. "Stay back, Sweetie," she whispered.

Behind Angela and Bones Hodgins and Zack pulled the bones toward the crypt. "We have the bones!" called Hodgins. "Give us Booth and no one gets hurt."

"Actually, based on Russ and Jared's stances that's a lie. They are prepared to shoot no matter what," corrected Zack softly.

"They don't know that!" hissed Hodgins. "Just put the bones down and let's get back."

--

"That's them. The ones from the pictures," said one man to the other. "Once we get to them, you get ready to roll them. Then we let him go and get out of Dodge!"

The other man nodded. As they closed in on the bones Booth began to struggle against their grips on him. He wanted free. He really wanted to shoot these two morons. As his eyes caught his brother he felt relief. Jared was a killer shot. All he needed was to tuck and roll to stay out of the way.

--

Moving through the trees Agent Perotta was coming up empty on the woman. As of yet the trees were free of threat as far as she could tell.

As the men stopped next to the bones they untied Booth's hands. Just as he was about to tuck and roll out of the way one of the men gave him a push making him fall toward the bones. Unable to stop himself his upper bicep hit the metal base of the bones. Hissing in pain he rolled from the base as two shots rang out, the two men behind him dropping to the ground.

--

As the shots rang out someone yanked at the back of Bones' hair. Crying out she yanked at the hand wrapped in the back of her hair. Startled by Bones' movement Angela turned to see a woman pulling on the back of Bones' hair. She held a gun in her right hand, leveling it toward Bones' back. Reaching out Angela took hold of the woman's arm, pushing the gun up toward the sky.

The woman twisted her body, pulling a shot off into the sky. She looked at Angela evilly before she yanked Bones' hair to the side, knocking her off kilter.

--

Hearing the third shot Agent Perotta bolted from the tree line. She had nearly rounded the barrier completely as she exited behind everyone. A woman was struggling for a gun with Angela and Bones had been shoved to the ground. Leveling her gun she took a deep breath and prayed the two women didn't shift for fear that she would hit Angela. Squeezing the trigger, she pulled off the shot.

The bullet soared from the gun barrel. Flying through the air it whizzed just passed Angela as it found its mark in the woman's side, blasting through one lung before it stopped inside the other.

--

Taking a startled breath Angela stepped back as the woman fell to the ground. Feeling the full weight of the gun in her hands she shook her head and tossed it aside. Looking down to Bones she rushed forward. "Temperance!" she gasped. Dropping to her knees she rolled Bones to her back. "Temp… hey!" she called.

Groaning Bones made a face. "That hurt," she said softly. Looking to Angela's worried face she took her friend's hand. "I'm alright; I didn't fall on my stomach. Just my shoulder, hip and elbow." she assured.

Nodding slowly Angela helped Bones stand. Noticing as Bones made it to her feet she flinched and clasped her stomach. She was in pain but she wouldn't show it until she knew Booth was fine.

Seeing Russ and Jared helping Booth to a car Angela moved Bones in that direction. "You are getting checked out at the hospital," she whispered.


	7. We're All Safe

We're All Safe

Sitting on an emergency room bed Booth sat still as best he could as a doctor stitched up his forehead. Bones had been taken away from him to be checked over. Glancing at a clock, he rolled his eyes; she'd been taken nearly an hour and a half ago. "Jared, go find out what's happening with Bones," he instructed his younger brother.

Sighing, Jared nodded and exited the room to the hall. Heading for the nurses' station he was stopped by Angela. "Where's Booth?" she asked quickly.

"In there…" said Jared, motioning over his shoulder. "…Why? What's wrong?"

"Bren has a… detached… 'p' something and she's in labor. The doctor says they can't have her deliver the normal way… something about complications that could accrue," explained Angela. Taking a breath she sighed. "They're preparing her for a C-section."

Nodding Jared turned and headed back toward Booth. "Bro, they're preparing Temperance for a C-section," he relayed.

Eyes widening, Booth straightened. "Cut the thread. You can finish later." he ordered the doctor, "Now!"

--

Booth had nearly run Angela down in the hall. She told him what she knew as they made their way to the room where Bones was being prepped.

She lay on a hospital bed, her features stressed. A fetal monitor was strapped across her stomach, bringing the sound of the baby's heartbeat clearly into the room. Stepping into the room, Booth side-stepped a couple of nurses as he made his way to Bones. "Hey. I'm here," he called softly.

Looking up at Booth's voice Bones smiled and reached out to him. "Seeley," she said lightly. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Booth took her hand. "I'm fine. Nothing that can't be fixed," he responded.

Looking into Booth's face Bones frowned. "Your stitches haven't been finished," she pointed out as she reached for his forehead with her free hand.

Swatting her hand away Booth shook his head. "I know. You are more important. How are you?" he asked.

Smiling again Bones placed her free hand on her stomach. "Well. I would really prefer to be at home right now… But it seems the baby is in a situation where it is having its entrance to the world forced upon it," she replied.

Rubbing her hand Booth nodded. "I know, I'm with you. We're just going to meet our baby sooner then we had expected," he said softly.

"I know," whispered Bones. "I'm just scared."

"Me too…" whispered Booth. Leaning down he gave her a light kiss. Pulling back he leaned his forehead against hers, their lips a whisper apart. "…Me too."

--

Three hours after the big dramatics at the crypt everyone had descended upon the waiting room. Zack and Hodgins set off to the side comparing wounds from moving the bones. Cam paced the length of the room on one side, Russ on the other. Rebecca had arrived with Parker who had wanted to be there for his dad, his Bones and his baby.

Entering the waiting room Angela and Jared stopped when all eyes turned to them. "They're heading for the C-section now," said Angela.

"We don't know how long it will take or anything else. So don't ask," added Jared.

--

Decked out in scrubs Booth sat by Bones' head as the doctors hung a drape and covered her just so. "We're still okay," he whispered as he rubbed her cheek.

"We're going to start now," called a doctor. Bones took a deep breath as the tears began to roll down the sides of her face. "You'll feel a tug…" called the doctor. Booth wiped away Bones' tears and kissed her cheek. "Almost there. You're going to meet your baby in a couple of minutes."

Time seemed to pass so slowly, creeping in comparison to reality. As a baby's cry erupted time shot forward. The baby was crying. That meant the lungs were clear. "Go…" urged Bones. "Seeley, I'm fine… go!"

Nodding, Booth stood and crossed to where the baby was being cleaned. There was a red-faced infant, a tuft of dark brown hair adorning its head. Stepping closer he moved a receiving blanket aside and smiled. A girl. With a quick count of fingers and toes Booth let a nurse swaddle the baby and place her in his arms so he could show Bones. Crossing back to her he held the baby so she could see. "Say hello to your daughter Temperance," he said softly.

Crying all the more Bones smiled, "Hello Christine," she greeted, "I'm your mom."

Carefully Booth leaned the baby closer so Bones could kiss her forehead. "She has all ten fingers and toes…" pausing he shifted the baby closer to himself as she began to cry, "…and a great set of lungs."

Grinning now Bones sighed. "Take her out and show her to everyone." she instructed. "Just be back before they move me."

Nodding Booth kissed her again. "Have I told you lately how much I love you Temperance?"

"Not really," she responded. "But you can make up for it later. Now go and hurry back."

Stealing another quick kiss Booth headed for the door.

--

Watching the door Parker nearly leapt to his feet when he saw his dad with a bundle in his arms. "A sister!" he exclaimed, "Wow dad! Do you think God heard me?"

Chuckling, Booth tousled Parker's hair. "I guess so, buddy," he responded. Kneeling down he let Parker take a look at his baby sister. "Christine, I'd like to introduce you to your very own big brother, Parker."

Grinning, Parker looked back to everyone. "I've got a baby sister named Christine and she's pretty cute," he informed them all. Looking back to Booth he lowered his voice. "Can I call her Chrissy?" he asked.

"As long as you love and protect her for the rest of your life," said Booth in a serious tone.

Grinning, Parker nodded. "No problem, Dad!"


	8. A Happy End

A Happy End

One month after returning home both Bones and Christine were sleeping for longer stretches, making them both more bearable for Booth and Parker. Life was getting into a good rhythm and everyone was settling in nicely. Life… at the moment was not something Booth wanted to change one bit.

Standing in the doorway of the nursery Booth looked in on Bones. She sat in the rocking chair, cradling Christine in her arm. She rocked lightly as she stared down at the tiny infant, gently massaging one of the tiny hands with two of her fingers and her thumb. For now Christine was content to be held and rocked when she got fussy.

Grinning, Booth could already see himself standing in this same spot, watching Bones wiggle her fingers over Christine as she said 'dancing phalanges' comically. Thinking of that he couldn't help but laugh aloud, gaining Bones' attention. "Did I wake you?" she questioned lightly as her eyes fell on Booth.

Shaking his head Booth entered the room. "No, I woke up when I threw my arm over a cold spot in the bed instead of the warm body of my wife." he explained.

"Sorry," whispered Bones. "We had a feeding, thenand then we just… kind of sat here staring at each other until she became board with me and fell asleep."

Chuckling, Booth kissed the top of her head before he took Christine from her arms. "Now that she's asleep why don't you go too?" he suggested. "All of the books say you should sleep when she does for a while."

Nodding, Bones stood and kissed Christine's forehead. "Night, night baby," she whispered before she exited the nursery and went across the hall to their room. Laying down she pulled the blankets over her body before she turned on the baby monitor by her head. As it came to life she could hear Booth's voice.

"… I'm not kidding you Chrissy. You are the luckiest baby girl in the world. I mean, to have a mom like yours! I'm going to be beating boys off of you, especially if you have even a little bit of your mom's looks…" He paused and it sounded like he shifted around the room. "… Like her eyes… They can stop me in my tracks every time. I know you have her lips. Just promise me the words 'Dad, I'm pregnant' never pass those lips until you are married. For now you're my baby and I know you are safe. Sleep soundly, princess." he finished before he exited the nursery.

As he slid into bed she threw an arm over him, propping herself up on her other elbow. "I love you," she whispered.

Smiling, Booth rubbed her arm, "I love you," he whispered back.

Smiling back she flipped her hair out of her face. "So you like my lips?"

A look of confusion crossed his face for a split second before he spotted the baby monitor, red light glowing. His eyes twinkled then. "Yes, yes I do… Very much," he finally responded.

"Good. I want to show you a trick they can do," she purred.

Oh yes. Booth's life was so good he would kill anyone that tried to change it!

FIN


End file.
